Dyskusja:Draco Malfoy/@comment-26924111-20150824195723
A ja wam powiem, że Draco to mój ulubiony bohater fikcyjny, zarówno książkowy, jak i filmowy i, że napisałem o nim powieść, która jest moją własną wersją jego historii, opisywaną z jego punktu widzenia. Historia Malfoya wykreowana przez Rowling odpowiada mi tylko do pewnego momentu, dlatego też postanowiłem sam napisac opowieść o Malfoyu, która ukazuje go z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Ja go przedstawiłem w zupełnie innym świetle niż Rowling, wyjaśniając i częściowo usprawiedliwiając jego postępowanie, bo przecież on tak naprawdę wcale nie był zły, tylko miał złe wzorce, które ukształtowały jego charakter. Jego nie można zaliczyć ani do dobrych, ani do złych postaci, bo wszystkie dobre cechy jakie posiada tłamsi i maskuje w sobie, uważając je za największą słabość. Mimo to nie potrafi dowieść tego, że jest zly i nikczemny i ostatecznie wychodzi na jaw to wszystko, co uważał za swoją największą słabość, co jest wyraźnie pokazane w 6 i 7 części, a jeszcze wyraźniej w mojej powieści. Pisząc tę powieść, naprawdę udało mi się wczuć w postać Malfoya i przedstawić jego osobowość, myśli i czyny z czysto psychologicznego punktu widzenia, dlatego uważam , że jest to nie tylko najdluższa, ale i najlepsza ze wszystkich powieści, jakie dotąd napisałem, mimo że połowa wątków jest zaczerpnięta z powieści Rowling, ale zasadnicza różnica polega na tym, że opisałem je z punktu widzenia Malfoya, tłumacząc jednocześnie jego postępowanie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, w Malfoya bawię się od ponad trzech lat poprzez fikcyjne konto na nk, przez co naprawdę zżyłem się z ta postacią tak, jakbym sam ją wymyślił i po części tak właśnie jest, gdyż sam w większej mierze wykreowałem jego charakter i historię po swojemu, że tak się wyrażę. Dużą zasługę odegrał Tom Felton, bo przyznać trzeba, że nikt lepiej nie zagrałby roli Malfoya. Przynajmniej ja nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić nikogo innego w tej roli. Draco nie jest żadnym czarnym charakterem ani mroczną postacia. Nie jest zły. Nie potrafi zabijać i nie chce tego robić. Ma dobre serce, choć stara się to ukryć pod maską chłodu, cynizmu i złośliwości, gdyż dobroć uważa za największą słabość, ale jak przychodzi co do czego to okazuje się , że tak naprawdę jest zupełnie inny. W końcu nie chciał wydać Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół Voldemortowi w 7 części. Udał , że ich nie zna, okłamując tym samym swoich rodziców i ciotkę. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek poniósł śmierć z jego winy, a to świadczy o tym, że w jego sercu istniały pokłady dobra, które tłumił w sobie, nie chcąc ich okazywać. Lucjusza również nie uważam za negatywną postać. Owszem z własnej woli dołączył do świty Voldemorta. Popełnił ogromny błąd, którego potem żałował, ale przecież gdyby wypowiedział Voldemortowi służbę, ten uśmierciłby zarówno jego jak i jego bliskich. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko dochować mu wierności. Tylko w ten sposób mógł ochronić siebie i swoją rodzinę przed jego gniewem, ale gdy Voldemort przepadł, on zupełnie o nim zapomniał i miał na niego kompletnie wyje.bane. Był przekonany, że poniósł śmierć i radował się z tego. Założyl rodzinę, miał dobrą pracę, był poważanym i szanowanym czarodziejem. Powrót Voldemorta był dla niego ogromnym ciosem, bo oznaczał koniec jego szczęśliwego, bezpiecznego, ustabilizowanego życia, a co więcej musiał oddac na służbę swojego ukochanego syna, a jak wiadomo ta służba była ogromnym ryzkiem, bo przecież Voldemort nie znał litości i potrafił okrutnie karać swoich ludzi. Lucjusz z pewnością bardzo żałował swojej decyzji dotyczącej wstąpienia w szeregi Voldemorta, tyle że wtedy zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły nie miał jeszcze rodziny. Będąc wówczas młodym i głupim nie zdawał sobie sprawy z poważnych konsekwencji, jakie wynikną z jego bezmyślnego wyboru. Z pewnością za namową Bellatriks został śmierciożercą, ślepo wierząc we wszystko co mu opowiadała na temat tej służby. Ona zawsze postrzegała służbę Voldemortowi jako największy zaszczyt i była jego najwierniejszą i najbardziej oddaną ze wszystkich sług, ale ona tak samo jak on była na wskroś zła, toteż nic dziwnego, ze była wobec niego taka lojalna i nigdy nie zwątpiła w jego powrót, gdy tymczasem pozostali śierciożercy uwierzyli w jego śmierć i zapomnieli o nim. Lucjusza z pewnością niezmiernie to ucieszyło, gdyż w końcu mógł wieść spokojne życie i bez reszty poświęcić się rodzinie, która w końcu była dla niego najważniejsza. Takie jest moje zdanie na temat Malfoyów, choć nie ukrywam, że ich charakter mimo wszystko pozostawia wiele do życzenia, co nie zmienia faktu, że są to moi ulubieni bohaterowie z tej książki. Szkoda, że tylu dobrych, szlachetnych bohaterów tej książki musiało ponieść śmierć, ale grunt, że Malfoye pozostali przy życiu. To najważniejsze, choć ci dobrzy nie musieli ginąć. Powinni tylko zginąć ci źli, to jest wszyscy śmierciożercy, wyłączając Malfoyów i Snape'a, rzecz jasna, bo Snape również nie był zły. Zabil Dumbledore’a na jego wyraźne polecenie, aby oszczędzić mu długiej i powolnej śmierci w cierpieniach, a przy okazji ocalić duszę Dracona Podobnie jak Lucjusz, popełnil w młodości ogromny błąd, przystępując do świty Voldemorta, którego potem bardzo żałowal, zwłaszcza po tym jak z jego winy zginęła osoba, którą kochał, ale on potrafił zdecydowanie stanąć po stronie dobra, a Lucjusz się nie odważył na zdradę Voldemorta, choć Snape oczywiście działał w ukryciu, tak że Voldemort nigdy się nie domyślił zdrady z jego strony. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zrozumiecie, że Malfoyów nie należy z góry uważać za zle, negatywne postacie, gdyż jest to ocena bardzo powierzchowna i nieprawdziwa. Oni wcale nie byli źli, tylko niewłaściwe, nieprzemyślane decyzje zmusiły ich do takiego , a nie innego postępowania. Potter z kolei wcale nie chciał zabić Malfoya. Gdyby wiedział jak działa zaklęcie, które na niego rzucił, to nigdy by go nie użył, bo przecież on nie był w stanie zabić nikogo poza Voldemortem. Nawet Bellatriks nie potrafił zadać bólu, mimo że zabiła Syriusza, którego zdołał pkochać jak własnego ojca, którego również utracił. Jak widzicie, można doskonale zrozumieć motywy, które kierowały zarówno Malfoyem, jak i Potterem i mimo, że moim ulubionym bohaterem jest Draco i typowy ze mnie Ślizgon, to jednak nie potępiam Harry’ego i jego fanów. W końcu gdyby nie on, to Malfoy zginąłby w płomieniach podczas pożaru w Pokoju Życzeń, wywołanego przez głupotę Gregory’ego Goyle’a. I zdecydowanie jestem przeciwko lączenia Dracona z Hermioną, bo przecież on szczerze jej nie znosił i gardził czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia w równej mierze, co mugolami.